


From The Past

by imcuteunlikeyou



Category: The Last of Us (TV), The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcuteunlikeyou/pseuds/imcuteunlikeyou
Summary: After being chased down by a group of runners onlyyou were able to escape leaving riley and ellie to fight for themselves, after getting help, and learning riley turned ellie becomes distant but when ellie suddenly leaves and the fireflies begin moving as they leave you behind, you have to learn to be by yourself and soon enough reuniting with someone from the past.
Relationships: Ellie & Riley (The Last of Us), Ellie (The Last of Us)/Original Character(s), Ellie (The Last of Us)/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is new to me so pls bare with me.

"barricade the door!" you yelled as you three pushed a large object against it. "y/n! Ellie!" riley yelled out as you two began running. "what about our backpacks?!" ellie yelled. "fuck the backpacks!" you yelled as you three ran away from the door as you came across another door but it had more runners "shit!" you slammed the door and blocked it off puting a piece of wood in between the handles. "here help me out." riley said as you and ellie began lifting the door. "find something to prop it up with we'll hold it up! hurry!" riley said as ellie went under and quickly found a cart and put it under as the gate fell on it and you and riley both crawled under it. 

"lets move." you said as riley and ellie followed behind you. you came across a door as you pushed into it knowing it wasnt going to open you shot the lock as it fell off then shoved the door open as you pushed through it. you all ran as you jumped over a truck then hearing more infected. "oh shit!" ellie said as you turned around. "guys are you with me?!" you asked as they ran to you. "yeah were right behind you!" ellie said as you turned to run again. you all crouched and crawled under an opening as a runner then grabbed your foot. "get off of me!" you yelled as you kicked it in the head then it fell limp. you stood up as you seen ellie on top of a runner stabbing it in it's head.

"okay lets go" you said as jumped over some more stuff. "come on, up the stairs!" riley yelled as she ran ahead. "the scaffodling, thats our way out!" riley said as you all ran up the stairs. as she pushed the door open only to me met with another bunch of infected. "infected!" riley yelled out as you turned around. "shit, theyre behind us too." you said then riley ran through an open door to the right. "this way!" you all followed riley and ran through the door and ran down the hall being met by another group of infected. 

"theyre getting closer!" ellie yelled as riley jumped from above onto a stable platform bellow. "just follow me!" you both jumped down following riley. you had to make a jump both you and riley made it but ellie almost didnt. "im good im good! just keep going!" ellie said as she got up bot you and riley running ahead. 

"theres a open window! come on!" you yelled pointing to it you all had to jump and climb a lot of randome objects. "were almost out!" you yelled as you got ahead of both riley and ellie. you all were doing fine as you made it up helping riley up. "reach up!" but as ellie came to climb up the object fell causing ellie to fall with it. "ellie!" you and riley yelled as riley jumped down helping ellie as she thre an infected off of her. but was soon tackled down by another 

elli came over and sliced the walker in its neck as you still stood above not jumping down yet. they looked up at you as you were gonna jump down but had no way to. "g-guys i cant jump down." they looked up at you as riley called out to ellie. saying something you could barely hear but as ellie looked down at her arm you figured out what had happen. "what should i do!" you asked as riley looked up at you. "go.. just, get help!" riley said as you nod your head running out the window. 

you ran as fast as you can so you could hurry to get them help. once you did get help, riley had turned and ellie didnt you didnt know how but she never got around to telling you because she ignored you everytime you tried to speak to her she'd turn away and leave. was it because you left to get help, you didnt understand but you kept your distance, but soon you stopped seeing her like she wasnt even in her room anymore but who cares she was mad at you afterall.

soon the fireflies began moving as you had to keep up or else you'll get left behind you having no family or friends, you had to fit in somehow you stayed wkth a girl abigail for a while but just as ellie did, she ignored you as well. soon enough you ended up getting lost and being on your own. you quickly learned to survive being on your own. as you now had a dog as your companion. suprisingly it was nice well to you at least, you travelled for miled not knowing why you just kept moving and moving.

now you were in tbe middle of washington seattle, you travelled far being alone and never stopling you got caught up in the tall buildings as you the found a safe place for you and miller, which was your dogs name he's a German Sheperd. he sat by your feet as his head was resting on your foot. sighed as you sat back looking at the sky. "well miller, we've come a long way havent we?" you said as he wagged his tail and looked up at you. 

"i'm so proud of you boy." you pat his side as his tail wagged faster than before. "well, we should start moving we've been here for a while now. dont want anyone to sneak up on us." miller then got up and shook before you stood stretching your arms. just as you were gonna leave miller's ears then perked up as he growled. 

anytime he growled it was an jnfected but this was a different growl. "what is it boy?" you asked as you walked over to him seeing two girls with their guns pointing directly at you, as miller continued barking you snapped your fingers silencing him. "shh miller." you said as he silenced and sat down next to your feet. one of the girls having a ponytail. and the other girl having a half up half down hairstlye and looked similar to ellie, but she left that couldnt have been her. 

"what are you doing here?" the girl with the ponytail asked "i- we were just resting, ive been travelling for years and this is the only chance we got to rest." the other girl similar to ellie then frowned. "you got anything on you?" she asked and searched your pockets. "i got a gun... a- a pendant... uhm-" you paused. "let me see that." the girl asked as you held the pendant in your hand and gave it to her. "it belonged to my friend riley she died and uh... and my other friend ellie ignored me and for years i thought it was my fault.. but then i ended up loosing the track of the fireflies and i ended up alone." 

you looked up at the girls as they lowered their guns. "y/n.." you put your hands down as you smiled knowing exactly who it was. "ellie.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

you an ellie shared a hug as miller began barking again. "miller quiet!" you said as he got quiet sitting down. ellie pulled away from the hug as ellie looked down at miller. "you named him miller?" ellie asked as she putbher hand out to him. 

"yeah, thats what he responded to." you said as ellie looked over at dina. "oh shit- y/n this is dina, dina y/n." ellie said as you both shook hands smiling. "what are you out here for?" you asked as ellie sighed. "getting revenge." you frowned at this. "on who?" you asked as ellie looked at you. "abby." you raised an eyebrow. "i knew a girl named abby from a long time ago, when you left. " you said as ellie frowned. 

"you were apart of the fireflies so.." ellie paced back and forth as dina was petting miller. "i might know where she might be." you said as ellie lookes up at you. "i heard her name a few times she's apart of the WLF." you said as ellie frowned. "how do you know?" she asked and you felt ashamed for what you were about to say. "we dated, she moved to the WLF and thats when well she had slowly started to ignored me and me and miller left."

ellie nod her head as you looked over at dina as her and miller gotten along well. "he's gonna get attatched to you." you said as dina looked up at you smiling "he's cute." she said as you smiled. "what made you want to name him miller?" ellie asked as you sighed. "my last name is miller, my father joel and uncle tommy and my sister sarah also have that last name.." 

thats when they both looked at you shocked. "holy shit.. we found her." dina said as they both smiled. "we need to get you back to jackson." ellie said as she wrapped her arm around you. "ellie-" ellie held up her hand. "shh y/n." ellie said as you then called for miller to follow you.

once you got to jackson the large walls or more like gates opened up as they walked you through them. "woah- who is she?" a asian guy asked approaching you three. "jesse, get maria." ellie said as jesse nodded then ran off. "ellie, if they kill me." you said as miller plaved himself inbetween your legs afraid but on alert. "what is it ellie?" 

a blonde woman walked up with two other people behind her. "whats up el-" she stopped mid-sentence as she stared at you then turned to the two people behind her who looked a lot like. "dad? uncle tommy?" you spoke as they both stared at you. "y/n.." joel said as you ran to him hugging him tightly as he hugged back just as tight. "i- i missed you so much!" you said as miller began barking again. "miller! quiet now!" you said as miller sat down being quiet. 

"miller huh?" joel asked and you smiled looking up at him. then you turned to tommy as you hugged him tightly. "i missed you too uncle tommy." he hugged you back smiling. you pulled away as you walked over to miller. "dad this is miller, he's friendly but overprotective." you said as you pat his head softly. 

"wow, you've grown.. a lot." joel said as you scoffed. "ive grown a lot? dad you never let your hair get that long." you said as joel smiled. "so thats joels daughter?" jesse asked as ellie and dina nod. "uh- huh" ellie replied back. "i guess beauty runs in the family." dina said as ellie scoffed slightly. 

"i guess her mother was really pretty.." ellie said as she folded her arms watching you reunite with your relatives. "where did you go?" you asked joel as he got quiet, they all did. "well.." was all joel could say before you knew why he did it. "you didnt want me to end up like sarah, so you send me off to a random group, huh?" 

joel looked at you. "im sorry i couldnt trust myself to watch after you." you looked down and nod your head slightly. "yeah, okay.." you wanted to say more but didnt want to mess up your chances of staying. maria stepped in and wapped an arm around your shoulder. "well we should get you inside." she walked you inside as the gated closed miller following closely behind you. 

once you got inside they of course let you stay in joel's house as ellie stayed in your now assigned room which wasnt all too exciting. "we'll i guess this gives me a reason to be in this house." ellie joked as you chuckled slightly. "he travelled across the country with you, but couldnt even keep his own daughter by his side." ellie looked down sitting next to you. 

"well he's here safe with you now." ellie said as you shrugged. "when i heard the fireflies talk about how joel killed half the fireflies, i knew he wouldn't do anything like that, but when i heard he killed marlene, i knew people were lying, but when i seen her dead, i didn't know what to believe honestly." ellie felt guilty as if it was her fault 

but joel was the one who did it. "and when he killed the surgeon, his daughter- well abby tried to look for him, she still is, shes slowly moving closer and closer, i seen her a few days ago and shes coming for joel." ellies eyes widen. "we only were looking for abby because we heard from someone that you and her were travelling together." you shrugged. "i mean we were until she told me about her plans to kill dad.. and i just left, i mean she did ignore me at one point." 

ellie stood up quickly. "w-well if she's comkng closer we should tell maria or somebody." ellie said "she's stronger than any of us, shes not the doctors little girl anymore.. and she'll kill all of us in swift move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so howd ya like it

**Author's Note:**

> okay uh how'd ya like it so far


End file.
